Un taxi pour deux
by Mardy jaune
Summary: OS. C'est l'histoire d'un rendez-vous manqué, d'un gâteau, des réverbères, et du bonheur. C'est l'histoire d'un taxi et de deux place.


****01/01/2013

Bonne année !

Qui traîne encore sur le site en ce jour de fête ? Haha, pas grand monde j'imagine.

L'histoire se passe peu après la rentrée à Poudlard de l'épilogue. (Presque quatre page word, mon record ! :D)

* * *

**Un taxi pour deux**

Drago Malefoy regardait impassiblement l'agitation nocturne de la ville londonienne défiler à travers sa vitre. Le monde extérieur semblait être un endroit à part, coupé de lui, du taxi. Une sorte de mélancolie absurde l'envahit alors. Il se dit que s'il ne faisait pas parti du monde dans lequel il vivait, alors où pourrait-il être en paix – être heureux ? La voiture s'arrêta au feu rouge. Drago observa les piétons qui traversaient, tous ces gens qui marchaient vers un but – rentrer chez eux, rejoindre des copains pour faire la fête, aller au restaurant, au théâtre, au cinéma, rentrer dans un bar obscur. Il y avait de tout : des jeunes, des vieux, des gamins avec leurs parents. On dirait que le monde entier s'était réuni autour de cette rue animée, pour lui montrer qu'il n'appartenait pas à tout ça, qu'il était un étranger, enfermé dans entre six vitres.

Le regard de Drago devint pensif. Et le chauffeur alors ? Non. Le chauffeur était absent, il ne disait rien, son expression était froide, il exécutait sa tâche sans trop réfléchir, occupé par les lumières de la circulation. C'était un automate, il n'était pas humain.

Malefoy remarqua les réverbères alignés avec précision sur les deux chaussées. Immobiles, ils émettaient une lumière jaune qui éclairait les visages des gens. C'était quand même fabuleux un réverbère : il permettait à ceux qui marchent de voir, de se voir, de ne pas se rentrer dedans. C'était un guide. Drago se dit que lui, il aurait voulu avoir des réverbères aussi pour l'éclairer, car les chemins qu'il prenait étaient toujours trop sombres, il n'y voyait rien et se trompait souvent.

« Monsieur, on est arrivé, dit le chauffeur sans se retourner »

Drago se rappela alors de son rendez-vous avec des négociants moldus pour une importante affaire. Il regarda par la vitre et vit le restaurant chic et réputé dans lequel on était probablement en train de l'attendre.

« Tout ça est vraiment barbant, pensa-t-il avec un soupir. »

Il paya rapidement sa course, ouvrit la portière et sortit, mais alors qu'il était sur le point de la fermer :

« Bah, les ennuyeuses discussions sur les affaires, pas pour moi aujourd'hui. Tant pis, je suis fatigué. »

C'était la réflexion qu'il se fit.

« Vous descendez, monsieur ? demanda une voix féminine, toute essoufflée. »

Elle avait du courir quand elle vit que le taxi allait se libérer.

Drago sursauta avec surprise quand il la reconnut.

« C'est ici que je suis censé descendre, mais finalement non, je n'ai plus envie.

- Vous n'êtes pas pressé alors. »

Et elle s'engouffra par la portière laissée ouverte, avec son paquet qu'elle tenait entre ses deux mains.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez ? fit-elle »

Elle le tira par la manche dans la voiture et la portière claqua. Puis, au chauffeur, elle donna rapidement une adresse, et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Malefoy, je t'avais reconnu. Qui d'autre pouvait avoir des cheveux de la même couleur que la tienne ? Je suis désolée, je t'ai un peu forcé la main. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres taxi au alentour, j'ai attendu depuis quinze minutes. Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer.

- Granger, salua-t-il tout simplement.

- Euh…ça ne te dérange pas de faire un détour ?

- Non, je ne suis pas pressé, je ne vais nulle part.

- Ah. »

Il regarda le paquet posé sur ses genoux. Elle le remarqua, sourit.

« Ce matin, je me suis levée tôt pour que tout soit parfait. Je n'ai jamais été douée en cuisine, tu sais, je suis trop maladroite pour ça. Mais cette fois-ci, ça allait bien. J'ai pu faire le meilleur gâteau de ma vie, j'en été si fière, je le mettais sur la table et je le contemplais béatement, comme un artiste contemple son œuvre le plus réussi – il était au chocolat avec une garniture au framboise et recouvert de crème à la vanille. J'allais au jardin pour le montrer à Ron, mais Elvis, notre chien, s'est excité en me voyant. Il a commencé à me tourner autour en jappant, et à cause de ça, j'ai bêtement trébuché sur le balai en miniature des enfants. Le chef-d'œuvre était alors foutu. J'en aurais pleuré si Rose n'était pas là pour me prendre dans ses bras à m'en étouffer. »

Elle rit avec insouciance. Malefoy se surprit à la trouver belle, elle et son air maternel et rassurant, malgré ses quelques rides et ses cernes.

« Et donc voilà, je me trouve à aller chercher un autre gâteau pour ce soir. Malheureusement, je n'aurai pas cette satisfaction vaniteuse ce soir quand je la dégusterai. »

Elle se tut. Il y eut un silence gêné, chacun de son côté se disant qu'il fallait dire quelque chose mais ne sachant quoi. Finalement, Hermione repris la parole :

« Tu es marié, non, à présent ?

- Oui. Avec Astoria Greengrass. Et j'ai un fils, Scorpius. Il est en première année, à Serpentard.

- Je vous ai vu à la gare de King's Cross à la rentrée. Elle est belle, ta femme. Et ton fils, il te ressemble. »

_« Il me ressemble ? »_

« Ne te sens pas obligé de me faire des compliments, Granger. C'est désagréable, cette hypocrisie, dit-il d'un ton sec.

- C'est pour discuter…, tu es si taciturne,…et puis je le pense vraiment, se défend-t-elle. »

_« Parfois, ça te va si mal cet air angélique. »_

« Qu'est ce que ça t'importe de savoir ce qui se passe dans ma vie ? Qu'est ce qu'on est, tous les deux, l'un pour l'autre, au fond ?

-…Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle les sourcils froncés.

- Juste des inconnus. »

Elle le regarda longuement, et lui évita ses yeux.

« Granger, dit-il d'un ton grave. Tu crois que ça se pardonne ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard ? Est-ce que tu y penses parfois ?

- Tous ceux qui l'ont vécu y pensent tous les jours. C'est le pardon que tu cherches ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Personne ne te blâme, c'est du passé.

- De toute façon, ça ne me servirait pas à grand-chose. C'est juste que…avec tous ces évènements, ma vie a pris un autre chemin, totalement différent de ce qui était prévu, et…je ne m'en suis pas toujours remis.

- Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? »

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux :

« Peut-être pas. »

Granger tourna anxieusement la tête vers l'extérieur. La voiture s'était engagée dans une rue moins animée.

« Malefoy,…tu vas bien ?

- Ca peut aller.

- Tu sembles perdu et lointain…

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Tu…

- Dis Drago…, fit-elle en le fixant intensément, es-tu heureux ? »

Il sursauta un peu devant cette question posée avec tant de franchise et d'insistance.

« Je suppose que oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

- Est-ce que tu aimes ta femme ?

- Officiellement, en public. Et aussi au début, oui je l'aimais, mais avec le temps, nous nous sommes lassés.

- Tu as une maîtresse, Drago ?

- Astoria ne mérites pas une telle humiliation…

- Et ton fils, tu l'aimes, non ?

- Oui,…mais il me ressemble tellement…

- C'est quoi le bonheur pour toi, Drago ? »

_« Pourquoi ces questions, Granger ? Tu me désarmes. »_

Elle le regardait comme s'il avait réponse à tout.

« Granger, dit-il doucement, ne rejette pas sur moi tes propres interrogations. »

Elle se calma, baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

« Moi, je devrais me sentir bien, non ? J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Mon travail me passionne. J'ai un mari, des enfants, des amis, des parents que j'aime et qui m'aiment. Je vis la vie que je rêve de vivre. Et pourtant, je sens que ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Il y a un manque, une solitude impossible à combler. Je suis sûr que Ron ne ressent pas ça, ni Harry, ni Ginny non plus. Ca se voit dans leurs yeux. Ils sont parfaitement heureux et serein. Ils ne ressentent pas les choses comme moi. Et parfois, je m'en veux pour ça. J'aimerai ne plus y penser, mais ça me prend malgré moi. »

Drago aurait voulu lui dire que tout ira bien, mais il ne le pouvait vraiment pas.

« Pardon, je dois bien t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes existentiels. Peut-être que je me trompe complètement, peut-être qu'il y a des moments comme ça, où l'on se crée des soucis quand on n'en a pas. C'est vraiment futile. »

Elle lui adressa timidement un sourire qu'il lui rendit en retour.

« Tu ne m'ennuies pas. »

Il y eut un autre silence. D'une saveur douce-amère. Ils l'apprécièrent chacun de leur côté. Hermione regarda les passants et les lumières dans les maisons. Drago suivait des yeux la série de réverbères.

_« Granger aussi a des failles. »_

L'automobile allait. Elle s'arrêtait quelques fois aux feux de circulation. Drago et Hermione se sentirent bien dans ce calme paisible. Dehors, les gens resserraient leurs manteaux et enfouirent leurs mains gantées dans leurs poches pour se réchauffer. Ils respiraient et de la fumée sortait de leur bouche. La voiture s'était engagée dans une rue plus calme que la précédente, il faisait plus sombre aussi.

« Dis Drago… »

_« Depuis quand est ce que c'était Drago ? »_

« Oui ?

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait devenir amis ? »

Elle le surprit encore une fois avec une telle question, posée avec tant d'innocence et de candeur. Il eut un sourire sincère et désolé.

« Je ne pense pas Granger. Je ne nous vois pas discuter amicalement ensemble dans un café et rire de bon cœur à une blague, comme des enfants. Sur des choses sérieuses non plus je ne saurais pas. Je ne saurais pas quoi te dire.

- Pourtant, discuter amicalement, c'est ce qu'on vient de faire, non ?

- C'est différent. Ici, on est coupé du monde, répondit-il.

- Bon…si tu le dis. C'est vrai. Peut-être que ce serait un peu bizarre si on se fréquentait. »

Elle se tut et Malefoy voyait bien qu'elle était déçue.

Le taxi s'arrêta brusquement, mettant fin à leur réflexion.

« Arrivé, madame, fit le chauffeur, laconique.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Hermione. »

Elle paya sa course.

« Tu étais pressé de rentrer, non, au début ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui mais c'était agréable de te revoir, de discuter. C'est étrange, je me sens plus légère maintenant. »

Elle ouvrit la portière.

« Hé, mais…il neige ! s'exclama-t-elle émerveillée. »

Elle sauta de la voiture, son paquet à la main, et atterrit sur la fine pellicule de blanc qui commerçait à recouvrit le trottoir.

« Allez, sors de là, Malefoy, viens voir !

- Non merci, j'ai déjà vu de la neige dans ma vie, tu sais.

- Hé, ne fais pas ton grincheux ! »

Elle le tira par le bras et il mit la tête dehors de mauvaise grâce. C'est vrai que c'était beau. Etrangement, la rue était déserte. Les flocons tombaient abondamment, en tourbillonnant. Toute la ville semblait s'être calmé pour observer ce spectacle.

« Bon, je dois y aller. Au revoir Malefoy, dit-elle avec un joli sourire.

- Au revoir Granger. »

Elle partit mais se retourna au bout de quatre ou cinq pas.

« Crois moi, je suis sûr qu'il y aura une prochaine fois. Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'on se croise, qu'on se parle comme on s'est parlé. Et j'attendrai, j'attendrai avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre, cria-t-elle en agitant vivement sa main libre. Et joyeux Noël, Drago ! »

Puis, elle disparut dans la nuit et la neige. Dans cette dernière vision d'elle, Drago se souvint de la Granger de Poudlard, jeune et joyeuse, persévérante par tout les temps, et agaçante au possible. Il se souvint de ses cris lors des batailles de neige avec ses amis, de ses rires, et des traces qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Il la trouvait stupide autrefois parce qu'elle croyait que le monde était beau. Depuis, elle n'a pas tellement changé.

Malefoy ferma la portière, il commençait à avoir froid. Le parfum de Granger était toujours là, une odeur fruitée et sucrée.

« On vous attend chez vous monsieur ? demanda le chauffeur d'un ton étonnamment jovial. »

« Ah,…oui, pensa Drago. C'est Noël aujourd'hui…. Et moi, j'avais rendez-vous d'affaire ? »

Il avait complètement oublié. Il repensa à Astoria, qui ne le quittait pas par dignité, à Scorpius et sa joie cynique et désabusée, et aussi au majestueux sapin solitaire décoré par les elfes qui trônait à côté du foyer juste pour la forme. Et il se dit qu'ils étaient là, au manoir, peut-être à l'attendre dans leur solitude, à l'attendre, lui.

« Oui, on m'attend. »

Il espérait ardemment avoir raison.

* * *

Voilà.

Je l'aime bien ce texte, parce que je l'ai écrit facilement ; en quatre fois, bon, mais je suis une grande flemmarde.

J'ai intégré quelques éléments du manga _Solanin_ ("ne rejette pas sur moi tes propres interrogations"). Il est vachement déprimant, même si la fin est plutôt optimiste. Mais les dessins sont vraiment beaux, tout le monde devrait le lire. C'est le genre de bouquin qui peut changer votre vision du monde (c'est mon cas).

Bref, le personnage de Drago est plutôt médiocre. Il ne sait quoi faire, est un peu dépressif. Il n'a plus vraiment la haine, c'est parti avec les années.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre...alors sayonnara !


End file.
